


Casual Affairs and 80s Rock Music

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Barbara has feelings for Lee, Comfort, F/F, Sex, Slight Alcoholism, casual sex sort of, takes place during season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Lee has bad habits to deal with the bad things she has done in her life, Barbara happens to be one of her bad habits. Unfortunately she's starting to feel that their fling is becoming a lot more to Barbara.





	Casual Affairs and 80s Rock Music

Lee took a long pull from her flask, the burn of liquor for just a moment made her forget her long series of mistakes. She closed her eyes listening to the music playing on the stereo, some 80s pop song, one she liked, but the station hadn’t been her choice. She sighed as she felt arms wrap around her waist, she felt lips press against her shoulder then against the side of her neck, and despite the rational part of her brain she found herself tilting her head to the side exposing more of her neck to her bed mate. A soft moan escaping her as teeth scraped against her skin, she whimpered feeling her biting her neck before sucking hard. Next thing she knew her flask was being grabbed out of her hand, she turned to glare over her shoulder at the thief.

Barbara took a long drink from the flask emptying it of its contents. She tossed the now empty metal container to the side, a playful smile on her pink painted lips as she looked at Lee.

“What, also why do you always insist on buying the cheap shit?” She complained as she wrapped her arms around her waist again, body pressing against her back.

“It all does the same thing, besides if you hate my selection so much then start buying your own.” She argued, annoyed at the other woman.

“I might, but that would take the fun out of having a hot doctor girlfriend that also owns a bar. Oh! I know what we should try, you should let me do tequila shots off your stomach.” Barbara suggested excitedly as she trailed her index finger down her stomach.

Lee took pushed her hand away. “I’m not your girlfriend and I told you already that this is the last time that we do this, I don’t even understand why I let you talk me into this. Again.”

She wanted to lie to herself and say she hadn’t the faintest clue how she ended up having sex with Barbara Kean five times in the past week, but she knew the reasons. She knew that Barbara wasn’t exactly at fault. The first time had started with an argument, an argument that turned into making out in her clinic, and things had gone from there. Each time after that there was less arguing, less conversing, and just more sex. This time being just like those, but she could feel it that for Barbara this was more than a sexual occurrence.

“if I recall correctly, you initiated this little playdate. All I was doing was trying to talk to you and then we ended up here, again. I know you enjoy what we do, you like me even if you don’t like to admit it.” She said, voice sensual.

Lee’s eyes closed as she felt Barbara’s tongue flick against her earlobe before gently sucking on it, she sighed the sound turning into a low moan as Barbara slid her hand down between her legs, fingers teasing against her clit. Her legs parted as she pressed against her hand, Barbara kissed along her neck. “Good girl, see?”

She let her head drop back on her shoulder trying to ignore the victorious tone in the other woman’s voice. She placed her focus on the feeling of too talented fingers teasing her, easily arousing her all over again.

“This is the last time, I mean it.” She warned, voice breaking towards the end as she felt her fingers press inside her entrance.

Barbara didn’t respond to her, she’d heard this so many times that she felt no need to play the game, not the game that Lee wanted to play. Instead she continued teasing her, she kissed along her neck leaving more lipstick marks on her skin as she continued to pump her fingers inside her, her thumb pressing and rubbing against her clit. She hummed and moaned as she felt Lee rolling her hips pressing against her hand, the dark haired woman took a firm hold of her wrist keeping her index and middle finger buried deep inside her as she continued grinding down against her hand. 

“Demanding thing,” She teased before nipping her shoulder drawing a hiss from her partner.

Lee reached back to tangle her fingers in short locks of blond hair giving a gentle tug. Her moans grew louder as she could feel herself getting closer to coming again, the moans turned to a sound of frustration when Barbara’s fingers slipped out of her. She moved from behind her to now settle between her legs, she placed a hand against Lee’s chest pushing her back onto the bed. She leaned down kissing her passionately, tongue pressing into her mouth. Most times when they kissed there was something desperate to it, for Lee she found herself confused and wanting to forget an array of things, for Barbara it was as if she wanted to cling to some human part of herself, something human she found in Lee. 

Barbara kissed along her collar bones, Lee couldn’t help but watch her admitting to herself that there was something dangerous and sexy about the woman. She rubbed her hand over her back, black painted nails lightly scratching over pale skin. She whined and moaned as Barbara bit and sucked against her right breast leaving yet another mark on her skin, she looked up at her smiling evidently proud of her accomplishment. Another mark she’d have to try and explain to the others, she already knew the moment Oswald saw the new hickeys he’d be rolling his eyes. 

She bit and chewed her bottom lip as she watched her settle down between her legs. Barbara placed her hands on her hips, her grip firm, Lee let out a long moan when she felt her tongue pressing against her clit. She licked against her, tongue working in long firm strokes before moving to something faster. She curled her fingers in her hair pulling harder this time as she rolled her hips. She shouted, legs hooking over her shoulders as she felt Barbara suck against her clit, three fingers pressing inside of her. She thrust against her hand, the movement of her hips frantic as she desperately worked to reach her orgasm craving the feeling of release. 

Her orgasm hit her hard and quick, she shouted Barbara’s name as she curled her fingers in the comforter tugging at it. She was left panting, thighs trembling, and a feeling of calm tiredness taking her over. Barbara moved to lay next to her, she placed a hand against her cheek, her thumb brushing against her skin. Lee looked at her, she felt something utterly different in the moment, and it scared her. There was something serene to her, a loving gentle look in her big blue eyes. Barbara went to say something, the moment her lips parted Lee felt a fear thinking she knew what she was going to say. So, she kissed her, not a rough passionate kiss, but this time gentle and loving. She pet her fingers through her hair allowing herself to relax into the moment as Barbara pulled her body flush against her own. When the kiss ended Barbara didn’t say whatever she’d been wanting to say before, instead she hid her face against Lee’s chest, her demeanor soft and almost vulnerable now. Lee held her close, she sang along to the song playing on the radio hoping to soothe her.

She knew that Barbara Kean had a habit of falling in love when she felt she was with somebody strong, somebody stable. She knew in some way Barbara thought she was in love with her, but frankly she didn’t feel she was strong or stable or the type of person who was remotely capable to provide Barbara with all the attention and care she would require. Perhaps one day she would be, but today wasn’t that day.


End file.
